


渡

by chamuntustma



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 两名心智健全的成年男性互相依靠和保护，追逐信仰，成全自己也成全对方的流水账。
Relationships: Gao Feng/Luan Yunping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伪现实背景的高栾/栾高。  
> 被团综里阿栾的反应速度和敏捷身手惊到从而激发的脑洞。  
> 我流魔改中国特色社会主义风的刺客信条AU，虽然很对不起育碧，但是看在英灵殿老子频繁遭遇蓝屏掉档几个小时白玩的份上并不打算反省。  
> 写着玩儿的。当然全是假的。

万物皆虚，万事皆允。

1

冷空气一南下，日头就越来越短，不论是在北京还是南京，长春或者哈尔滨，都一样。悟了这一点，就能在屋子里低头玩手机到忘我，会发现时间溜得比冥想都快；几盘王者荣耀下来，亮着的发烫的屏幕就成了这间宿舍唯二的光源。另一个光源把在高峰手里，耳机线将有机物和无机物完美地结合在一起，屏幕射出来的白光打在眼镜片上，构成一副坚如磐石的完美内循环。  
不要辣油啊。  
成，您动换动换，长毛了都快。  
得到了应允的总教习从喉咙深处发出一声含混的咕哝，大意在我就是不喜欢你走窗户和路上小心点儿别被人看见之间摇摆不定，成分比例需得更多的交流才能分析清楚，不过作为高峰语十几年研究学者的栾云平，只是甩了甩手，拧开门把走出去。

栾博在成为栾云平之前入的兄弟会。荐他入会的师兄是五道口男子职业技术学院环科院在读，那时他还在光华路校区混日子，有大把的时间一边听电台里的相声评书一边画图，是真的自得其乐，他那时也觉得日子就该这样过，自己的一辈子也就该这样过；还是因为院里参与校庆活动才到有机会去的清华园，机缘巧合之下师兄跟他说，有兴趣的话，同方部见。这可难为了从小到大都不认识道的栾博。但是那天他穿过熙熙攘攘四处留影的返校校友，生生愣愣的，像极了那些衣冠楚楚的成功校友在这里挥洒青春的模样，睁着好奇的眼睛四处打量，亦步亦趋地被冥冥之中的什么声音呼唤到了那座灰扑扑的砖楼前。  
你知道同方部的含义吧？在小楼二层的一间烟雾袅袅的小房间里，师兄换上格外严肃庄重的神情，所谓同方，就是志同道合者聚集的地方，栾博在小房间过于诡异的气氛中来回打量有模有样地披着斗篷的师兄、和在场的其他人，却也不觉得哪里有什么问题——虽然作为四九城出生的孩子，确实比其他人具备更高的政治敏感度，可当时他只觉得自如，就好像一切本该如此。  
但是，我该做什么，我能做什么呢？他觉得该问一句，也确实这样问了，腹诽了一句你们这搞得神神叨叨跟邪教似的，按照道理我现在该跑出去报警去，天子脚下皇城根里搞这个，轮子功刚完蛋十年不到，还要不要命了？  
做你自己就好。回答他问题的是屋子里的另一位，用斗篷遮着脸坐在上首，听声音是位上了年纪的老阿姨，一如既往地做你自己。  
这倒是栾博没设想到的答案。他一时之间觉得这对话格外难以进行下去，毕竟按照邪教的定义，好像也没有教人保持独立人格的，师兄掀开斗篷，还是那副刚认识时的和善憨厚热情的笑模样，向他凑过来，问了一句。  
你们院丢了的那一箱折纸作品，当真是你“看到”被误拿的吗？

栾博发现自己和别的孩子有点不同，其实是挺早的事，没上小学就知道。左不过耳音比旁人尖些，鼻子灵的像狗，早早在胡同口就能闻到邻居家今儿吃的饺子馅是白菜猪肉的，小时候玩伴们把玻璃弹子滚到什么黑漆抹乌的犄角旮旯里去了，总是栾博帮他们翻出来，就算是最后不幸心爱的玻璃球滚进了窨井盖，那也要让栾博亲口指出来玩具最后的埋骨地才死心。他后来就不怎么和同龄人一块儿玩了，但是还是有一颗爱玩的心，便爬房顶上找个对底下而言是视觉死角的地儿蹲着，只是看着小朋友们用尿和沙子堆城堡也是有趣的。再长些他以为自己躲被窝里拿手电筒看小说搞得近视了便能少三分之一的烦恼，却没能如他的意，那种超人的感官给他反馈的更多的是一种“感觉”，一种旁人无法接收也无法理解的感觉，他又是天生一副得过且过的性子，实在不乐意给科学院提供活体素材，便十分自觉地学着装傻，做个耳不聪目不明的普通人。那有什么的呢？其他人都是这样过一辈子的。  
可是那天和他一起搬箱子去本部的学妹的泪水还是让他忍不住伸出援手。女生抹着眼泪一抽一噎地说那一大箱里都是她们班的小姐妹花了两三个月通宵熬着做出来的作品，就为了校庆当天能在作品展上让美院在校友面前露露脸，那阵子美院准备并入清华的消息基本传遍了，社会上的大伙儿也都默认他们迟早是清华的人，女生说虽然她们是自考的艺术生可也是清华学子，向来自强不息厚德载物，吾辈既斯其业自当奋发图强云云，谁知道开展前箱子丢了，这下全完了。栾博在女孩子吹出鼻涕泡之前适时递过一张餐巾纸，摆了摆手让同行的其他女生继续安慰完全慌了神的学妹，自个儿悄悄地撤出了围成一团的人墙。他追着纸箱上残留的学妹的气味到了展馆外，看到几个把好些纸箱垒在地上，一边擦汗一边说话的男生，顺利地找到了学妹弄丢的那一个，没费什么口舌就让那几个环科院的师兄们相信是在图书馆前，美院领头的学长跟环科的老同学寒暄、其他人等都借机放下手里的东西休息躲懒时拿错了，他说的合情合理，对方也丝毫没有怀疑。他还了纸箱给学妹，回头便看见那位领他进同方部的师兄。  
“你真的是看见的吗？”  
师兄还是笑眯眯地，凑得更近，又问了栾博一遍。  
对于栾博而言，加入兄弟会，日常生活也并没有改变什么。和平年代，兄弟会整的也就跟一般路过民间组织似的丝毫不会引起社会大众的注意，这时可不是什么能随时随地随手用袖剑取他人性命的年代了，铺天盖地的天眼至少让一大部分刑事犯罪转入了室内，也减少了菜鸟刺客跑酷失误坠楼伤亡的几率，再说现在谈舞刀弄枪，那也实在是没有什么意思，就连相声舞台上演大保镖，台底下人都未必能分得清那十八般兵刃究竟是何种模样，只会赞叹欣赏表演者的嘴皮子足够利索；它更像是一种归宿，存在于栾博的心底，告诉他虽然你有些特别，但并不孤独，坚持本心坚持自我本就是最难的修行之道，在这一本道上有你的兄弟陪你一同前行。

走出去的时候栾云平从心底里叹了口气。早年间他还没那么出名，跟兄弟会的同僚接头见面格外方便，愣头青的大小伙子淹没在人海里，做什么都不会吸引旁人半点目光，何至于现在这样，就算出差去外地的小剧场，德云社给演员们准备的宿舍外也永远蹲守着长枪短炮，他这个级别的演员一出现那些东西便只差怼到他脸上，好把他的每一个毛孔都放到聚光灯下供人赏玩。  
可是高峰要喝小馄饨，总不能扛着两碗汤水爬墙爬窗。  
距离晚场演出没剩几个点，就算是能顺利赶到汪家馄饨，任性的店家也肯定早就歇了，之前他俩也试过挣扎着早起（困难主要是高峰的），好混入赶早排队等座的南京人队伍里，结果栾云平就起身去叫添份锅贴的功夫，没吃完的碗就被店里收走了，高峰被自个儿碗里的蒸汽迷糊了眼镜片，拦托都没来得及。  
再往前走几步岔路拐进去有家做胡辣汤的，你要试试吗？  
高老板吃饱喝足，一副满足的派头，现下背着手笑盈盈地去旁边的雨花台公园遛弯也不会有任何违和感，栾云平丢过去一瞥，心道我下次再拉你来这儿我就是那个，回一句那我还是去小岳家蹭早点算了。结果回去之后再跟兄弟会的人碰头，就问了一声南京这边的负责人。  
“哎你们能搞个馄饨摊到我们那儿吗？就电视剧里演的那种，老老年间挑着担子走街串巷叫卖的。”  
南京分部的老大平日里大概是个干职业培训的，嘴皮子也不赖，有几次栾云平还在观众席里见过这位，这年头兄弟会的成员跟普通老百姓基本没差别，虽说栾云平依然准时准点去找他的那些个同伙点卯，但意义也就在于“就我所知，北京很安定，南京也很安定，我们互相知会一声，下次再见”如此而已，哥们儿张嘴瞪着这位每仨月都要来公干露脸的北京小爷半晌，才想起来回说我们打秦始黑元年起就没门路，搞不定城管。  
栾云平点点头，又问了一句那你能帮我打听一下在老门东景区里开个馄饨铺子要多少钱吗？

在景区光开个馄饨铺子当然挣不来钱，最后还是开成了南京特色小吃店，门牌埋没在旁边卖假冒伪劣手工艺品的、还有一點點周黑鸭之流的花里胡哨招牌之中，现在又不是饭点，一般游客更不会施舍半点眼神，门口连讨食的野猫都没有。栾云平进得店去，熟练地往后厨闯，柜台里面打瞌睡的姑娘只当面前飘过一阵风，慢吞吞地从冰柜里擓出一勺生馄饨来，仿佛在演默剧独角戏。  
后院的小屋里有人在等着，栾云平推门进去，冲着屋里头坐着的一举手一示意，就要回头往外走，他当是往常一样呢，点个卯就完事，结果被叫住了，屋里递过一张照片来。  
“我可不在外面街上杀人啊，早就说好的。”他忙忙摆手，“除非你们有本事半夜把他弄到剧场后台，不过这人也不能死在我们德云社的剧场里，完了不好平事。”  
不至于，我们也不会故意引起外交事件。  
栾云平低头看了眼照片上的面孔，根据脸型把人认了个大概，听说跟要人性命没关系，提起来的心又放在肚子里，就有心思开起了玩笑，问说不会这小日本有心要做我徒弟吧？那我可不收，等我回去问问我那几个徒弟乐意不乐意。  
他跟屋子里的人扯闲篇吹牛了小半天，才把要做的事情弄明白了，说海峡对岸这位国际会友是古汉字研究专家，这回是专门送一卷日本南北朝时代遗迹中发掘出来的手稿残卷研究报告过来的，那哥们儿做事也过于谨慎，一定要亲自和兄弟会的同伴交接才放心，组织上研究了几分钟，就决定让哥们儿以国际友人去德云社听相声为幌子把这事儿踏实办了，于是任务就自然转移到了栾云平肩上。  
这倒不算难。栾副总挠挠脑袋瓜，毕竟北京的那几个剧场他熟得很，提前安排妥当分分钟的事儿，也不会叫任何人起疑心，他把这事儿应下之后，又想起一出来。  
“那买票你们自己解决啊。我都抢不着我自己演出的票，你们加油。”  
栾云平从据点出来站在院子里抬头看天算算时间，那两碗馄饨早就该烂成面糊肉糜汤了。他心想这下干了，距离晚场开演没剩几分钟又是到了饭点，回去高峰不知道要怎么拿这事儿磨烦个没完，这算是他的责任，毕竟他们老早之前就说好了，傍角儿该干的事一件不会落，高峰也就由着他去兼顾折腾那不能对外言说太多的神秘使命，就好像总教习也从来不管副总怎么处理公司事务一个意思。于是他脑内预演了一下等会儿见到高老板怎么臊眉耷眼低声下气地把角儿哄开心，想着多叫几声叔叔赔几个笑脸反正也不算吃亏，但是高峰必然会莫名地得意臭屁一阵子，有那么几次栾云平发誓他都能看见摇尾巴的动静，高老板心情一好，就不会演出的时候福至心灵地拿馄饨这事儿砸挂，这就算是达成预期目的了。结果掀开后厨的门帘子，高峰正对着他坐着，面前摆了两个碗，一个空了一个喝了一小半，还饶了一碟只剩下醋和油的牛肉锅贴。  
“你这上厕所时间够长的。”老高掏手机对着柜台上的二维码扫，没刻意压口音，天津口的絮叨声刚好能让店里其他顾客听到，这时店里店外的人多了起来，刚好有观众认出了他俩，压抑兴奋的尖叫和忙不迭掏出手机的咔嚓咔嚓声就算是把兄弟会的栾博拽回德云社相声演员栾云平的特效音了，“一会儿上台串点拉洋片你别出洋相啊。”  
“我没事儿。没走丢。”栾云平端起桌上那碗温了的面糊肉糜汤，喝了一口。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

高峰偶然发现小栾在外面应了旁的穴口，是在孔云龙出交通事故之前。说穴口可能也不是很准确，但是归了包堆是那么回事儿。那天也是寸，是个周一，没演出，晚上高峰在他郭师哥家多坐了一会儿，从大院里出来已经十点半多，那年头大晚上除非撂地下现变一个，杵大街上两个钟点都不一定能打到一辆出租车，这么想来或许变一个还能更快些，不过年轻人心气儿热乎乎的，也还没遇到后来所谓的那些个人尽皆知的挫折，能够将自己的爱好当成为之奋斗终身的事业，无论什么人什么事他都觉得是极好的，比谈恋爱还美滋滋。他只听郭德纲当做笑谈说过的走那么长夜路回家的艰苦奋斗史，还真没亲身体验过，理工科出身的人骨子里或许都存着一股子毫无必要的实验精神，再加上高峰本身就哏，便跟个北朝鲜离退休干部似的背着手沿着马路牙子穷溜达，不注意就往前出溜了二里地。好容易遇到这晚上看到的头一个公交站台，他也算是走得从后背到头皮都在往上蒸热气儿，便想坐那空站台下歇会儿，等辆夜班车，尽管一定不到他当时住的地方，倒到方便打车的地儿也成。  
他想得挺好，21世纪初北京郊区的夜晚基本上是行人和路灯杆比赛谁更寂寞，赢家取决于路上究竟有没有人，高峰喜欢这种天地间独我一人恰似无我的氛围，一屁股瘫坐在公交车站塑料椅子上浑忘了正形儿。他刚坐下，车站灯箱后头传来压低了嗓子的说话声，差点儿把他吓得跳起来。  
高峰闻到烟味，心下了然，当是街溜子避着人抽烟侃大山，他那时心也宽，想同是行路人，彼此间互不干扰便也罢了，可是说相声的耳哪有不尖的，那两人的对话不由自主地往耳朵里钻，那时他听出了小栾的京片子，那嗓子一说到着急处便不由自主地往上拔高，有时候跟个破锣嗓子的小姑娘似的，高峰熟悉，每天甭管有没有演出，准能在后台听见。  
“……那行吧，你那天到时候别忘了过去。”  
“我号的活，不会错。下回你别来这儿见我了，离我师父家太近，别再给人瞧见。”  
“让你在咱自己人开的公司干下去你又不乐意，反而怪我吗？”  
“发传单那也太无聊喽。”  
“我就不懂了，你现在天天搁一牛鬼蛇神社会闲散人员横行的草台班子后台扫地就不无聊了？咱清华也没扫地专业。”  
“我又不算清华的你管我……再说能不要钱听相声扫一辈子地我也乐意。成吧，赶紧撒溜滚蛋。下周三中午见吧您呐。”  
高峰皱着眉头回忆着在郭德纲处扫到一眼的节目单，再一想栾云平上一次登台是前两天跟孔云龙说的那么一场，一如既往的比较次，按照郭德纲的教学习惯和现在栾同学的业务水平，下周肯定没他嘛事，高峰本就不是爱管闲事的性格，再加上他盼了许久的夜班车远远地开来，那么一晃神的功夫就连回过身去当场捉拿在班思班嫌疑人的最佳时机都错过了，这事儿对高峰而言说大谈不上大，说小都有点过分看得起高峰的八卦心，他上了夜班车之后就满脑子想着下车之后找个夜宵摊呼噜点什么，这小枝杈很快就忘了。  
临了到那天，高峰是三场和攒底，先唱一快板书再跟郭于二位师哥演一群的，他提溜着板儿等上场时下意识地去寻找，刚好看到小栾同学风风火火地赶到后台，去郭德纲身前弯腰小声说话。  
跟我有什么关系。他脑子里闪过那么一片火花，接着报幕的话音掀开帘子窜上台去了。

孔三儿出事的时候栾云平刚好被郭德纲打发去城里跑腿，开走了师父家里的车。高峰自从有了那次神奇的夜间意外邂逅，去郭家大院串门的频率高了不少，当然他也有正当理由，找师哥聊活压活溜活，郭德纲也乐意和他聊这个，有时兴起了也打电话给李菁和于谦，把这二位薅过来一起，更何况那年头西河门也算是日渐式微，哥几个凑一起整理金先生的录音录像，一干就能干到不得不急急忙忙放下往剧场赶的点儿，对于特别不热衷不擅长应对那些找上门来的应酬的郭德纲而言，反而不是个坏事。  
所以后来好几年后的某一天，也不知怎么的想起这茬，高峰突然兴起，拿手指捅咕捅咕瘫在椅背放平的座儿上闭目养神的侄搭档，没头没脑地问那么一句要是我出了事儿你会像哭孔三儿那样哭我吗，栾云平支棱起半边眉毛，表情里写足了“你怎么又吃醋你有病吧”，嘴里咕哝了一句“中午吃了什么脏东西了要上厕所自己去别忘了兜里带纸”，翻过身背对他，高峰没得到想要的答案，却也自知自己没有什么继续犯的立场。他那天算是头一批知道孔云龙出事的，毕竟烧饼嚎啕大哭着闯进书房，他刚好在跟郭德纲聊闲天，一群人七手八脚连滚带爬地赶到事故地点，郭德纲好歹当场回了魂，叫上妻子和几个小徒弟一起陪着孔云龙上了救护车，他呆滞地、慢腾腾地往几乎空了的郭家走回去，脑子里一片空白，只有血，很多的血。结果恢复理性后第一个闯入脑中的想法就是栾云平排的节目单得重写。  
虽然一直以来都说的比较次吧，但是号活的本事算是头勾的。  
高老板拍了拍自己的小肚腩，仿佛自己这位师侄说的是真的，他果然吃坏了肚子顺带着脑子也坏了，反正也是在动车上闲得无聊，准备拿肚皮当鼓溜一段什么板儿，栾云平重新转过来定睛朝他看。  
“您又愿意陪我去窜稀了？”高峰拿混蛋话臊栾云平，心里却在祈祷着栾云平能把他心里预设的那个答案说出口，毕竟他俩那时候合作也不少年头了，栾云平同志的人品脾气他很清楚，很直，但是也很拧，不愿意说什么的时候就是个蚌壳，拿撬棍都撬不开。  
“去你的吧。”栾云平本能地捧了一句，努了努嘴唇像是要说什么，只是还没出声他便改了主意，不打算讲出来了，高峰嘀咕着听不见听不见地往他那儿凑，栾云平伸手去挡，“您这都快亲上了。”  
高峰转了转眼珠子，栾云平一看那表情就明白得了又要犯，台上先不提，台下短短两分钟犯两回可是要了亲命了，赶紧叫停。  
“谁会哭你啊。”他没好气地，在高峰那看不见的耳朵和尾巴都耷拉下去之前赶紧给颗糖，“您放心吧，小三儿那事我不会再让它发生在您身上，您踏实住了。”  
总教习看了眼自己被用力握住泛了白的手，重新坐直身子，借着摁手机看时间的功夫，嘀咕了一句，“那也太累了，还是哭一个比较痛快。”

栾云平赶到医院的时候，师娘王惠正坐在孔云龙的病床旁抹眼泪，那天整个都兵荒马乱的，没人通知他，还是回了大院才从高峰嘴里得的消息，一开始栾云平还以为是在开玩笑，打了好几个电话确认之后当即腿脚就软了，靠着墙呲溜着往下滑，勉强用手掌抵着也没用，瘫坐到地上了才发现蹭了一掌的白粉。他们这几个郭先生的早期入室弟子都算是被当做亲儿子养，甚至比亲儿子还亲，先生的车随便拿去玩都不用报备的，果真像高峰说的那样，浑是一帮入室盗窃的小土匪，如果不是今天他要替师父跑一趟城里，骑摩托车出去玩（甚至后座上还会带一两个年纪小的）的未必不会是他栾云平。  
他一直到晚上演出散了场才跟师父一起去的医院，在恍恍惚惚地提出要开车送高峰一段路被拒绝之后，高峰自行想辙赶去剧场，没人管的栾云平一个人踉跄着去了事故现场，撞坏的摩托车和报废的夏利还留在路边等着被拖走，他在那儿傻傻地站了一会儿，重新抬起头来的时候脸色惨白。  
他有时会恨自己生来具备的比常人敏锐得多的感官，因为那会让他不得不去知道一些他并不想知道的东西，但是一旦知道了，他只能去做决定。  
“三儿，三儿……”他握着孔云龙冰凉的手，他不太分得清那只手是输液了这么凉、还是以后就一直都只会这么凉了，但是不论哪一个，都足以让22岁的小伙子泪如雨下，毕竟孔老三做兄弟做搭档都仗义极了，没得挑，栾云平性格愣说话冲，有什么起冲突的苗头全是孔老三冲出来帮他扛雷，他带着哭腔喊了好几声，孔云龙像是要醒了，抽搐了两下。  
师娘也哭出了声，病房里的簇拥的一众师弟都忍不住了，还是郭德纲把鬼哭狼嚎的徒儿们踢出病房，才免得病房里其他病人和家属抗议、把孔云龙也一起踢出去，于是病房外走廊上或蹲或坐或立一群鬼哭狼嚎的牛鬼蛇神，栾云平在病房里反而哭不出了。他已经冷静下来。  
“三儿，你还知道我是谁吗？”  
“……小栾。”孔云龙抽着冷子，哆哆嗦嗦地用气音回答，栾云平用力握那只冰冷的手，孔云龙极其疲倦地叫了郭德纲夫妇一声爹娘，就又合上了眼睛昏昏睡去。栾云平望着孔云龙，他自己都不知道面上的表情有多狰狞。  
郭德纲拍了拍他的肩膀，爷俩走出病房，班主让拥在病房外的闲杂人等都赶紧散了滚蛋，回过头看栾云平。  
“孩子。”郭先生拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，那是栾云平生命中极少数不敢直视自己师父的眼睛的时刻，“我的儿啊。”  
“师父。”栾云平一字一顿地，“我……”  
我要活活撕了他。栾云平把到嘴边的话吞了下去，“先生，这几个月我可能没法上台了。”  
“少爷，交给我。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

整个德云社里知道栾云平有那么点与众不同的所谓特异功能的，这么多年下来到现在也就只有两个，一个是高峰，一个是郭德纲，只不过后者混迹江湖多年见多识广从头到尾压根也没当回事，反而让一开始就坦坦荡荡毫无隐瞒的栾云平怀疑了很久这个黑又胖的天津师父是不是也是兄弟会的相关人士，而高峰同志虽然很长时间根本没搞明白小栾同学的神秘副业究竟怎么回事，心里还老嘀咕着介四儿跟我妹关系，却从此改变了自己生活和工作的轨迹。再加上栾云平天性疏懒不好管闲事，或者说很多东西他不管是主动或是被动吧，知道归知道，但是真让他做出价值判断、并且做出相应的行动反应，那他宁愿去背贯练功，毕竟栾同学也知道自己和其他娃娃腿演员的差距不靠后天努力是追不上的，所以在德云社的前几年，师长辈之于栾云平这只小猴的拴法，基本就属于不拴，文词叫放养。  
郭先生有时也嘀咕是不是不该这么着，年轻的相声艺人学艺打好基础的黄金时间其实也就那么几年，再好的苗子也不能一辈子呆在学前班学ABC一二三，更何况他也真没瞧出来小栾同学是多么可塑的一块材，不管什么样天赋的演员不论早晚都必须有在艺术上向前跨一步的那天，但是苦于跟前实在是没人，对于自觉用功的老实孩子，放养也就放养吧。  
孔三儿在郭家大院里躺尸的那些日子里，被迫进入放养2.0模式的栾同学提前体验了一把伺候月子的工薪阶层男青年日常生活，还是兜里没钱的苦逼男青年，他除了每周给社里号活出节目单、偶尔给别的搭档临时有事请假的逗哏量一个，就是回去照顾伤号，算起来那段日子才是他真正把郭家当做自己第二个家的时间，毕竟在那之前，郭家大院对他而言更像是包吃住单位提供的宿舍——虽然本质上，就是这么回事。那时候烧云饼正是最淘的年纪，时不时地就会被赶回家然后再被家长带回来给师父道歉，曹阳一个人搞不定那么多狗，郭奇林也还是个十岁出头的孩子，需要师兄们轮流侍寝才不至于夜间哭闹个不停搞得所有人都歇不安稳，后来有一回孟鹤堂在节目里说的擦桌子扫地做饭喂狗替师父倒尿盆替师娘奶孩子都~~~可以，算是栾云平同学那一段时间的真实生活写照。他一忙得赛陀螺，就很自然地把那些优先度低的事项抛到脑后去了，比如郭家大院里有人在很普通的日子里搬出去、之后再也没有出现在栾云平的眼前，再比如高峰出现在郭家大院的频率比以往要高。  
那段日子里高峰也没有固定正式的搭档，栾云平无论什么时候在大院的什么地方遇见高峰，心里想着的都是高老师又来找师父聊活啊真勤奋，甚至在打扫狗舍的时候余光瞥见远远地站着观察他举着笤帚如同战风车的堂吉诃德一般同狗屎奋战的高峰，也这么想。他似乎是一开始就觉得能够成为高峰这样优秀的老艺术家（虽然很容易让人忽视的是他们的年龄相差只有差不多十个月）观察生活的素材就已经是十二分荣幸，除此以外对于高峰其人便只剩下普通的同事之谊，当然对于高峰的存在他还是有那么一些心存感激的——自从高峰同志正式加入德云社之后，活单子好写多了。

此时距离后知后觉马凤英恍惚意识到他跟高峰搭伙说相声可能不止是孔云龙受伤之后他轮空所以郭班主指派这么简单还有七、八年，年轻的德云社普通相声演员高峰先生则沉迷在人间观察行动里并且格外乐在其中，究其原因一方面来源于对于暂时失业的年轻后进同事的人道主义关怀，另一方面大概就是人性中那该死的好奇心的弱点，理性可以无数次地告诉他这跟你没关系，可是行动上是另一回事；德云社后来招进的，在后台先从扫地搭桌子打下手开始干起的学员们，多多少少提到过在人前人后干活都不得偷懒，因为总会有老师在暗中观察的惊悚往事，总教习则可以十分得意而又满意地表示，你们栾师哥就从来不偷懒，我当年可都瞧得真真儿的。  
而恰好路过的总钻风根本不知道自家搭档究竟在得意个什么劲儿。  
当然了，要想人不知除非己莫为，在栾云平、或者说德云社的一半演员和学徒都开始怀疑高峰是不是看上了郭家大院才请来没几天的小寡妇做饭阿姨之前郭班主终于叫停了自家师弟那自以为十分隐秘但是因为持续时间过久而显得格外可疑的观察活动，毕竟好容易请到一位愿意去当时的大兴那么荒凉的地方做工、饭还烧得很合口味的阿姨对于当年的郭德纲而言是走了狗屎运了的。他采用的方式很委婉也很客气，只是很普通地在某次聊天里插播了一句兄弟你觉得小栾这孩子怎样。  
相声说的比较次。高峰把差点就跑到嘴边的大实话跟嘴里的茶叶一起嚼了嚼咽下去，换成了假以时日必成大器这样虽然其实本质上还是在说栾云平业务水平一般般但是表面上很冠冕堂皇的片儿汤话，郭德纲笑了起来，高峰想了想，又添了一句。  
扫地也扫得挺认真。还不错。  
黑又胖的师哥眼睛笑得都快看不见了。

“高老师，外面人走得差不多了，咱早点回去歇？”  
相声大会散场将近两个钟头，高峰还窝在后台的沙发里玩手机，剧场里服务员收拾打扫的动静大概在一个小时前彻底停了，徒弟们原先见师父不下班，也是不走的，总教习挥挥手让他们玩儿去，唯一的要求是明天还有演出别喝得上不来台，于是高家门的小耗子们拖着栾家门的大侄儿们一道走了，说要去什么什么地方吃特色宵夜，且远着呢，只留下换好衣服、哼哧哼哧地卷着袖子收拾后台的总队长陪着。  
栾云平知道高峰不喜欢被堵在门外过分热心的观众簇拥着下班（或者说，大多数演员谁又喜欢呢），高峰乐意拖着，他也乐意陪，只不过真要是陪着著名大个京剧表演艺术家高圆圆先生睡剧场后台，那他俩这么大一总教习和这么大一总队长的外地演出生涯也太凄惨了些。反正闲着也是闲着，等栾云平同志从后台的各种犄角旮旯里清出一大箱乱七八糟的过期零食饮料，正拍了照准备丢到工作群里@所有队长批评这种囤积浪费行为时，高老板埋头从那里面掏啊掏，掏出一板儿童AD钙奶。  
“那过期了——”  
“不干不净吃了没病。”  
“我看你像是真有病。”周围没别人，栾云平那股子直楞的傻劲儿就又全都冒了出来，他嚷嚷了一声，嗓子又劈了，高峰抬头瞧他一眼，他叉着腰站在高峰面前伸手讨要过期的饮品，两个人如同吵架的幼儿园小朋友对峙了一小会儿，最后还是高峰小朋友向后退让了一步。  
“我这是大人不记小人过。”永远可以随心所欲地在任何场合任何话语里塞伦理哏的相声表演艺术家摆了摆手，站起来拿包穿衣服，在门口等着搭档用宽胶带把那一箱过期零食封好口写好标注，“你又什么都是看见的？”  
“这回外面的动静是听，我又没出去。不想出去。”栾云平当然知道高峰在闹什么别扭，不如说每次他去见兄弟会的朋友、或者每次他表现出一点点兄弟会成员的特性，高峰都要别扭那么一两分钟，要是哪次高老板不葛他一两句，他都会怀疑这个高峰不是原装的，“零食这些东西基本都是观众送的，不是熟悉的味道的找出来看看也就知道了，现在还能留下来的大多是不好吃到你都嫌的，已经过期的概率比较大。唉我说你究竟要不要回去睡觉？不要把钥匙给我，我还要回去冲个澡。”  
高峰点点头，毕竟他后出的门，他拿的钥匙，温暖舒适的宿舍房间在召唤，滞留在剧场后台跟自个儿怄气毫无意义，之前有演出他尚且能克制情绪全力表演，结果今晚的栾云平格外配合和听话，甚至能让高峰感觉到那么一点出于愧疚的补偿，晚上明明报幕的节目是结巴论，结果他硬是支出去一段丝毫不挨着的拉洋片，台下的观众倒是笑得掀翻屋顶大呼今儿这票值了，打不还手的栾云平让高峰有气也没处出，递了八百个腿都不接，反而规规矩矩板板正正地把一场活演下来，导致这份别扭直到这个点都还没散去，可是他也说不出别的什么。  
“什么语言，不礼貌，很不礼貌。”他伸手去点栾云平同学的准头，后者完全随他去，反正只要不戳鼻孔里再让尝尝咸淡怎样都行，“你打算什么时候请假？”  
“根本也就不用请假。”  
高老板嘴角随着扩大的笑容几乎咧到耳朵根，两人一前一后地从剧场后门走出去，锲而不舍地还留在那儿的狂热粉丝们意外地收获了老艺术家极其灿烂和蔼的笑容，他们心想，看啊爱与奇迹是存在的。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4

按照道理，栾云平似乎理应对高峰一开始就毫无保留的坦诚一切，至少高峰很长一段时间以来都是这么认为的，毕竟他们成了搭档，而且出于各种内外因素，高峰从来就看不到他和栾云平会有不是一场买卖的那一天，所以尽管他知道栾云平除了德云社之外还另有一串需要瞎忙叨的破事在，郭德纲也旁敲侧击过很多次，让放宽心，说小栾不是坏人只是介四儿不能嗦太细云云，高峰依然在等待，等待小栾同志自己主动坦白。  
归根到底，那时候他们都是年龄相差无几的年轻人，各自有各自认定的想法，而且一旦认定，就拧到死，几十头牛都拉不回来。高峰总觉得栾云平必须、且只能在相声和那暂且知名不具的神秘事业中选一个，就算不是立刻不得不做出选择，那也总有一日会面临这个局面，到那时，不说栾云平会被撕扯成两半，就连高峰自己的演艺事业也必然会遭到十二级大地震——虽然，高峰当时压根也没想到自己的职业发展规划会是何如，他只是有一种奇妙的替他人着想的天赋，仅仅是想象他人身上可能在很久的将来才会遭遇的苦痛，就能让他喘不过气来，为了那副趋利避害的生物本能，高峰也并不希望栾云平有朝一日会真的遭遇到那种两难的局面。而栾云平想得十分简单，一如他那直来直去的脾气，毕竟他连一同在郭家吃住的孔三儿都十分完美地瞒了过去，遮一个那时还在为京津铁路事业做出突出贡献的高峰，根本不成问题。  
再说了，当时德云社里票友性质的相声演员居多，就连郭门弟子也不全是在德云社上着全日制的班儿，甭说那年头了，就算是这年代、大小戏园子茶楼里那些个演员，靠说相声都挣不来几个钱，还不许人有旁的饭辙吗？栾云平心里的小算盘打得响哗楞，就等着高峰来盘问，他好拿这一套说辞堵回去。  
可是他在等，却不知道高峰也在等，于是这么一等，就等出好些日子。

虽然高峰和栾云平两位同志对外都宣称他们没有吵过架、也没有打过架，无数的访谈、综艺节目，甚至是为了调解有矛盾的同事时现身说法，都保持完全一致的对外口径，但是他们都知道完全不是那么回事。  
倒不是说相声艺术理念上有什么绝对不可调和的矛盾。栾云平同学十分清楚自己的斤两，就如同他很小的时候就知道不能也不该外露的另一面，那时，尚未明了的独特天赋给了他对内对外都洞若观火的能力，他对自己的定位和判断从未有过半分偏差，故而在相声的这条道路上，他放任自己完全受高峰的指引和影响向前走，从不对此有半分质疑——更何况，自从栾云平和高峰接触的一开始，就在潜意识里察觉到，对待相声、对待舞台的态度，他俩是完全一致的。只不过一开始栾云平同学有那么点小小地低估了高峰对于相声的认真，或者叫做偏执的程度。  
那几年海外的兄弟会正在着手安排大量成员潜入Abstergo公司，与同样延续到了现代的老对手圣殿骑士团玩着某著名日本漫画里所描述的“我以外全员卧底”的游戏，所做的一切都是为了先对手一步窥探知晓那些不可能记录于史书上的神秘力量的真实所在，近东地区闹得最激烈的是印度和日本，远东作为刺客组织的发源地更是在战火纷飞的掩盖下与圣殿骑士杀得血肉横飞遮天蔽日。感谢社会主义铁拳，栾云平不至于真的像海外的会友同胞那般不得不去体验一番家破人亡隐姓埋名惶惶不可终日最后与圣殿骑士厮杀壮烈牺牲的壮阔人生，不论是兄弟会、还是圣殿骑士，在炎黄大地上都格外安分，似乎双方都默认将这个960万平方公里的广袤国土作为提供科研、物资和情报支援的大后方，反而产生了一种微妙的必须要靠双方共同维护的和平。栾云平摸清这里头的门道的速度比他学会全本报菜名还早（毕竟他甫一毕业先进了师兄给介绍的自家开的装修公司），所以他心态平和到了一种不可思议的地步，甚至他还后来思考过如果有朝一日，发现高峰是对面的人，最后会怎样——结论是，鉴于他们俩都是怂包，不至于杀得头破血流，所以最后根本也不会怎样。  
互相葛对方几句过过嘴瘾可能是最后的底线了。  
栾云平同志想得挺美挺好。可依然还是出蛊了。

那时德云社的主力演员还时不时要接一些外地的演出邀请来补贴社里，郭德纲也不能免俗，毕竟甭管钱给的多少，一块蚊子腿肉那也是肉，能管得上当月的各种挑费就很不易，至于邀请方究竟是哪个穷山僻壤的劝业场还是一看就有烂尾倾向的房地产项目，那就不是几个相声艺人该管的事儿了，更何况这回走穴是去上海，主办方包吃住还安排了上海滩一日游，那年头这就算是顶顶肥的了，谁又能预料到遥远的十几年后这个小小的相声班社能在足以容纳万人的大场馆内开专场演出呢？  
刚到上海的当天吃过晚饭后，栾云平就跑不见了，高峰眼瞅着贪凉剃的那么个亮闪闪的小光头拎着包在门口晃荡了一下，转眼瞧瞧郭师兄，发现小黑胖子还在听喝了刚四两五粮液的于老谦儿山南海北地胡说八道，满嘴应承的同时还眨着狡黠的小眼睛憋着坏笑，年轻点的演员只当是栾师哥先去结账，可等到最后席散了，高峰也没等到栾云平回来。  
栾云平在出发去上海之前接了个任务，倒也不难，用不着舞刀弄枪什么的，再说他也不会。说是兄弟会从加拿大的会友手上拿到了便携式animus仪器的原型机，正号召征集志愿者做实验，栾云平作为古代先行者显性DNA携带者，自然测试名单在列，他其实也挺好奇自己祖上究竟是个什么玩意儿，万一真是著名相声演员马国凤那下回高峰再磨蔓使这个他干脆就认了，于是答应去兄弟会上海分会走一趟。  
等栾云平同志大晚上的找到上海分会的研究中心，一听研究人员说抽血取样之后还得等DNA和现有数据库里的进行匹配，万一没有找到匹配的还得等国际会友技术支援指导，就连连摇头摆手说别我明儿还有演出，可等不了。他好说歹说地留了血样就要脚底抹油跑路，天大的事儿也得等演出结束之后说，却被哄着骗着说好赖来了个能做测试的不如先瞧瞧原型机里储存的样本记忆体验一下记忆同步是个什么意思，一个黑不溜秋圆滚滚的金属盔扣在脑瓜顶上，当即就眼前一黑失去了意识。  
等再一睁眼，他正蹲在应天府的大报恩寺琉璃塔顶，塔尖金铃整四两，风刮响哗楞。

这是1566年的南京城，嘉靖皇帝驾崩前一年，大明王朝暗流涌动，严党倒台，徐阶高拱依次上位，海刚峰的一封治安疏引起天下震动，刺客们于欣欣然间飞檐走壁，串通消息，以备将来及时营救直言上谏的直臣，或是夜间一把袖剑夺走昏官恶霸的卿卿性命。研究员的声音从脑海深处传过来，告诉栾云平你现在应该在南京，或者准确点，应天，这是一段较为完整的、经过多名志愿者的共同努力而形成的相当连贯的记忆，是名为邵芸的女性刺客在前往顺天结束嘉靖帝的生命之前的那么一小段旅途【典出育碧出品《刺客信条：编年史》】。栾云平低头看看自己明显变得细小的手，拿斗篷遮住脸，发出一声不那么有出息的尖锐呻吟。  
高峰要是听到了一定会嘲笑说果然是兔子的，他心想。  
“……这位女士可是我祖宗？”  
“可能是。”研究员的声音继续从脑海里传过来，“你的血样化验结果还没出来，不用着急，这里对你而言应该并不危险，随便到处走走看看就好了。想爬墙也随意。”  
“最后这句完全多余。”  
古代的职业刺客的身体是轻盈而又柔韧的，在翻过第四个青瓦小楼之后栾云平蓦地生出些不合时宜的感慨，想要是自己从小练的是这些，会不会最后就直接进专业的京剧院团了，也不至于到现在也只是个票友，跟着哼哼都没法听的那种，就算是上柳活，观众的反响也都以鼓励的小龇牙见多，他柳不好，票友出身的还能怎样？身段也硬，高峰跟他使一个汾河湾都费了大劲，且得练呢。再一想刺客的祖师爷给喂的饭要是用来干这个，怕不是不论是哪一门的祖师爷都要气得从坟墓里跳出来骂街。天色尚早，栾云平就四处瞎晃悠，他顶着一张（刚刚借着秦淮河照了下）自认为还算好看的小脸蛋儿迈着北京小爷豪爽的四方步招摇过市，多得是路人对他侧目指点，窃窃私语，或是同情他脑子不好或是笑他没羞没臊，栾云平哪管那个，这段记忆还是个大夏天，他没因为热就把衣襟撕开扇风就已经是给这段记忆的原主最后的体面了，还要怎样？  
不远处的茶楼门口人头攒动，栾云平好奇地踮着脚往那儿挤，临了挤到了门口听说是北边来的讲古的开张了，便更好奇，茶博士笑眯眯地站在门口迎客，见栾云平高举着手里的荷包一副有钱人家傻姑娘……却又不像，反正怪怪的那副模样打扮，看在他掏了一块碎银举着晃悠的份上，换上笑脸把他迎上二楼雅间，问他是否介意与另一位妇道人家将就将就。有正经八百明朝的评书可听的戏曲爱好者栾云平哪在乎这个，更何况还有茶水糕点，这待遇在德云社听相声都得是VIP中P了，他学员一个可没这资格，满心欢喜地答应了。直到落了座，回头那么一瞧，反而噗嗤一声乐了。  
那浓眉大眼大圆脸盘子嘴角还有个痦子的中年妇人，怎么那么像高峰。

TBC

注：一点补充背景说明  
毕竟是刺客信条AU，总要用到相应世界观的内容。即在刺客信条的世界观背景中，祖先的记忆是随着DNA的遗传可以被后代所继承的，而animus仪器可以让后代追溯体验祖先的记忆。先行者是刺客信条游戏中创造人类文明并能够统治人类种族的高阶外星文明生物。天生拥有刺客知觉的人类是先行者与人类的后代。而刺客信条那么多系列的故事其实是围绕着对于先行者所留下的高级古代文明神秘力量所持有的两种不同的态度，即圣殿骑士团的挖掘使用以统治世界，或兄弟会的有节制地善加保存而给予人类自由，持有不同立场和信仰的人们对于封存在祖先记忆中的古代高科技的争夺战来展开的。  
不过在这个故事里没有那么沉重的使命和宏大的故事线，只不过借育碧的世界观讲一个平淡如水的故事。红旗下长大的栾云平同志在这个故事里更像是抱着地主家万贯家财而不自知的傻儿砸，反正可劲儿花九辈子花不完，这辈子用敏锐感官能显摆的最大的能耐莫过于用狗鼻子搜藏在后台犄角旮旯里的过期零食【x】


End file.
